


Flesh

by SuFeng2017



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: 氪星制造的抑制剂快用完了，克拉克决定试着不用抑制剂度过热潮期





	Flesh

卡尔被送到地球上的原因远没有表面上看起来那么简单，那绝不是偶然，那是乔-艾尔多年计划的结果。他需要一个Alpha。

孤独堡垒里存的抑制剂快要用完了，而地球上出产的抑制剂显然不够看，还有各种副作用。他曾试着用了一盒，差点在飞的时候掉下去，只好狼狈地加速回到北极。对人类来说时效12个小时的抑制剂在氪星人身上只能起效12分钟，他难道要随身带着一盒在战斗的间隙拿出来喝吗？他默默的想象了一下那个画面，觉得还是不要考虑的好。

或许可以试着不靠抑制剂度过热潮期，他知道那是非常困难的，以前他也没有这样的机会，可是现在正义联盟已经建立，他或许可以请个假。主席应该向谁请假？卡尔纠结了很久，终于在又一次召开正联会议的时候提起。隐藏在黑暗里的顾问，对，别指望这堆人能好好地坐在会议桌前开会，众人沉默了一会儿，最终还是顾问开了口“找投资人。”

正联的投资人是谁，那个亿万富翁，花花公子，哥谭宝贝，蝙蝠侠私底下的情人。卡尔想到这个心里就有点暗搓搓的不爽，他的最佳拍档有个吊儿郎当的情人，并且从未向他提起。拜托，联盟里的人都知道好嘛，当他问起戴安娜布鲁斯韦恩和蝙蝠侠的关系的时候，戴安娜那个眼神简直是欲言又止，欲语还休，卡尔表示在地球活了那么多年，他绝对知道那种眼神代表了什么。戴安娜是知道自己omega身份的，蝙蝠侠可谓是已知的最合适的alpha，却不知为何栽到了一个气味浅淡的beta身上，还是一个AO通吃的beta。

他拖到腹中有隐隐热意的那一天才去找的布鲁斯，花花公子显然是刚睡醒，真不知道B怎么忍得了他，还是说，超人状似无意地瞥过布鲁斯的腰，又马上收回了自己的视线，并为自己的行为感到唾弃。投资人先生爽快的答应了他的假期，并邀请他一起喝下午茶，不得不说管家先生的小甜饼很好吃，韦恩先生也的确风度翩翩。

北极终年寒风凛冽，人迹罕至。虽然他不怕冷，可他还是更喜欢待在瞭望塔。扑倒在软软的大床上，太阳能对缓解热潮毫无帮助，他需要在第一次真正的热潮来临前睡上一觉。

卡尔是被从身体内部泛起的热意唤醒的，那种四肢都不听使唤，浑身泛软的感觉既熟悉又陌生。他有些愤懑地滚了两圈，将被子抱在了怀里。他昨天睡的时候并没有把制服脱掉，红色的披风因为材质的关系也没有弄皱，依然好好的散在背后。他拿起床头的冰水喝了几口，勉强压下一点热意，但臀缝里的湿滑提醒着他，他已经发情了。孤独堡垒里各种用具一应俱全，包括那些……

布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠洞里的监视屏前，被震惊得屏住了呼吸。他从未想过克拉克会是一个omega，他当然早就知道了超人的双重身份，毕竟他挺喜欢小记者的，而且蝙蝠侠对搭档的要求高到必须知根知底，他不过是想知道超人休假是为了什么。上帝啊，一个omega。超人卡尔是一个omega！他曾以为氪星人是没有第二性征的，因为超人身上并没有很明显的信息素味道，他曾以为那淡淡的药香是超人自带的体香，现在看来应该是氪星生产的抑制剂了。

他用上了毕生的控制力才把画面切向了哥谭，并且继续自己的健身运动。他坚持到了下午茶时间。就看一眼，只是为了确保那个傻傻的外星人不会把自己折腾死。

蓝色制服包裹的手臂在红披风半遮半掩下移动，间歇可以看到一根深色的按摩棒在克拉克白皙的股间进出，热潮显然已经让超人濒临崩溃，他每一次都在试着把按摩棒插得更深，挺翘的前端在深蓝色的床单上磨蹭着，因为迟迟得不到发泄而涨得通红。布鲁斯暗暗压下内心的欲望，他们只是同伴，克拉克显然也对布鲁斯有着不小的敌意，他进行的挺好，就不要管他了。

哥谭的反派们发现今晚的蝙蝠侠下手特别重，蝙蝠镖丢的四处都是。布鲁斯急促的喘息着，再次回到了监视屏前，连面罩都没摘就再次点开了孤独堡垒的画面。

克拉克仰躺着，双腿大开成M型，他换了一根按摩棒，黑色的，比上次看见的那根粗了不少。制服勒的男人下身发疼，他把手覆在了已经硬的不行的地方轻轻按压，用牙齿摘掉了另一只手的手套。灵活的手指将制服的拉链拉开，顺带摘下了另一只手套。他将画面拉得更近，并暗暗地嫌弃了自己一把，当初超人把权限给他的时候肯定没想到这点。

卡尔只觉得热意要将自己吞没，他已经有些神志不清，只知道重复着机械的动作，omega的天性得不到满足，自慰只能让欲火愈发蒸腾。他的脑子被蒸腾的热意搞得一团混乱，他觉得有些委屈，甚至生出些哀怨来，明明我才是B的搭档，为什么B喜欢的不是我：“混，蛋，混蛋！”喘息中带出的话语格外模糊，但屏幕另一端的男人却听见了，带着哭腔的，软软糯糯的声音。混蛋？谁是混蛋？男人疑惑着，连手上的动作都慢了下来。“B是个混蛋！”向来镇定自若的蝙蝠侠一天内被同一个人惊到了两次，手上的力度一个没掌握好，溅出的白液洒在了控制板上。

男人把已经软下来的性器塞回了制服，怔怔地看了一会儿仍在自慰中得不到解放的克拉克。蔚蓝色的眼睛水汽氤氲，色泽浅淡的唇瓣被咬的通红。他抹去了糟糕的液体，下定了决心。“阿尔弗雷德，布鲁斯要去北极游玩探险，归期不定。”

克拉克把孤独堡垒的权限尽数开放给了他，他交代智能光球把卧室的温度调高，背了一个装满了高能量食物和水的小包，直直的向卧室走去。他可以闻到omega四溢的信息素，甜腻的，像是融化的牛奶巧克力。

卡尔被门打开的声音吓了一跳，怎么可以，怎么会有人在这个时候，怎么会有人来？他眨去眼中的水汽，拉过披风，盖住了重点部位，却在试图坐起的一刻被仍留在体内的按摩棒顶到了深处。

软糯沙哑的声音让布鲁斯恨不得立刻就扑上去，鲜红的披风遮不住白皙纤细的小腿和精致的脚踝，那是独属氪星人的完美身体构造。

羞耻与震惊让卡尔当机了几秒，却也为眼前人的身份舒了一口气。一个alpha，强大的，自己心仪已久的alpha出现在了自己的眼前，omega的本能几乎是在叫嚣着要让自己扑上去。Alpha的信息素一点点在房间里扩散，卡尔几乎是要爬向alpha好求男人能把他狠狠地操进床垫里。可他没有忘记这个alpha是已经有主了的，小omega眼眶都红了一圈，才颤颤巍巍的从牙缝间挤出了话语：“出去，B，小氪会带你去拿alpha抑制剂的。”

听到这话的alpha几乎是要暴怒了，那是生理上的天性，不容许omega的拒绝。雪松香几乎是瞬间浓了一倍，带了些辛辣的味道，暗夜骑士第一次对着同伴展现出性别上强大的压制力。蝙蝠侠不只是个出色的谋略家，他还是个实干家。

男人拉开了omega欲迎还拒的手，将红色的披风掀开。可怜的小东西依然挺立着，已经被磨得通红的穴口仍在一张一合，绞紧了那根黑色的按摩棒。Alpha状似轻柔的抚过omega胸前的那个氪星文字，然后伸手将超人上身制服的拉链一把拉开，粗暴的揉上白皙的胸部。原本用来抵御伤害的制服此刻成了最好的束缚，Omega的双手被限制住，双腿因为男人膝盖的嵌入而无法合拢。

“你不想要我吗？”布鲁斯握住了那个按摩棒，开始来回抽插。Omega却在听到声音的那一刻停止了无力的挣扎，蔚蓝的双眼瞪得大大，仿佛是知道了什么不得了的事情一样，却因为男人的动作不能说出完整的句子，只能泄出断断续续的呻吟。“你自慰的时候，想的是谁？”男人故意压低了声线，转成了蝙蝠侠的声音。

克拉克只觉得自己是天底下最笨的人了，B就是布鲁斯，他从来就没有什么情敌。他终于解放了自己的双手，一把扣住了男人的后颈。“是你……”

布鲁斯引领着克拉克的手，摘下了面罩。蝙蝠侠发丝凌乱，唇角勾起的弧度是彻底的布鲁西式微笑。他温柔地吻上克拉克，手下的动作却是发了狠，黑色的按摩棒被毫不留情的全部抽出，带出一点殷红的肠肉。剧烈的摩擦后是一瞬的空虚，然后炙热抵在了穴口，“我是谁？”肠液一波波的涌出，将羞耻淹没在本能之后，omega深呼吸了一次，一把撕开了男人的制服“你是混蛋。”

房间里互相抵抗的信息素在硬热填满肠道的一瞬间融合，那是与按摩棒完全不同的，柔软但又坚硬，还有着热烫的温度，将肠道里的酸涩尽数熨烫，粗长的性器直直顶到了最深处的那块软肉上，快感像烟花一样炸裂，克拉克弓起了腰，竟是没碰前面就射了。而坏心的alpha显然不会等omega缓过神，胯下的动作又快又狠，每一下都顶在那块软肉上。有什么东西要出来了，莫名的恐慌席卷了克拉克，蓝眼睛里迅速聚集起水汽，他夹紧了大腿，希望可以阻止男人的动作。“不要，不要顶那里，会坏掉的，我会坏掉的。”

而alpha已经发了狠，只知道一下下进得更深，微微弯起的性器在肠道里肆虐，而克拉克只觉得那块地方愈发酸涩，偏偏又爽得很，内心深处好像有什么东西要满溢出来一样。男人架起了克拉克的双腿，充分觉醒的性器还有一部分留在了穴口的外面，他当然知道那地方为什么不能顶。带着薄茧的粗糙手掌擦过omega柔嫩的胸部，纤长的手指拉起充血挺立的乳尖，克拉克的注意力只是转移了一瞬，那块软肉就被顶了开来。

那是omega脆弱的宫口，性器剩余的部分尽数顶入，直直的肏到了子宫内部。克拉克双眼失神，牙齿放开了被蹂躏过度的下唇，omega颀长的双腿自觉地环上了alpha的腰，方便alpha进得更深。Omega平坦的小腹随着性器的进入被顶得凸起，却是被本性驱使着抬起腰部，让alpha的性器磨过子宫里的每一处软肉。

男人停下了动作，吻上了浸润着水光的软唇。Alpha的结在omega的子宫里膨胀，并开始了射精，一股股热烫的液体浇灌在脆弱的宫壁上，克拉克掐紧了男人的背，性器在男人的腹部磨蹭，在被男人用手握住的时候又一次达到了高潮。

布鲁斯看着昏睡过去的克拉克无奈地叹了口气，他的结还没有消，仍然死死的卡在omega的子宫里，而热潮期一般不会少于三天。他看了看被丢在门口的小包，又看了看克拉克脸颊上干涸的泪痕，觉得十分累心。我可是开了几个小时的飞机，刚刚又做了几个小时，这要是没有补给，我一个人类是会精尽人亡还是力竭致死啊。他轻声的唤来了氪星智能，从包里拿了蛋白块和水，囫囵咽下后他亲了亲克拉克的嘴角，然后闭上了眼睛。


End file.
